The Princess Who Tripped Down the Stairs
by Emiyo Gnobo Gavi
Summary: Sumia finally has the chance to be the strong Pegasus princess that she's always been dreaming of. But will she overcome her flaws to help her fellow Shepherds?


**Ooo! What is this? My first Fire Emblem fanfic! Just something to shake things up from my usual Ace Attorney stuff since I'm also a huuuuuge fan of Fire Emblem Awakening (and I'm going to buy the other games in the series).**

**This is about one of my personal favorite pairings and favorite females from Awakening. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Credit goes to the lovely Emiko Nabile Gale, as a fellow Awakening fan, for helping me through writing this, and to Nintendo for the Fire Emblem series and it's awesome newest entry!**

* * *

As Sumia opened her eyes, she found herself lying in the middle of a grassy field, with the sun shining brightly. Up ahead, she could see a battle taking place between an army of Risen and all of her comrades from the Shepherds.

"Oh no!" Sumia said to herself. "I have to do something!"

"I'll give you a lift, mistress Sumia!" A bold, stentorian voice called out to her from above.

"You're a...a talking pegasus!" She gasped in shock. "I never knew that pegasus could talk."

"Indeed, milady. You may call me Cake Pie. I shall be your loyal steed into battle!" Cake Pie said to Sumia as he landed and bowed in front of her.

"Cake Pie, well isn't that just the silliest name I've ever heard." Sumia giggled. "Anyways, we have to go and save my friends, I'm sure they're all counting on me!"

"Right away, milady!" Cake Pie said as he let Sumia climb onto his back.

Cake Pie lifted his wings and flew to the high into the sky with Sumia on his back. The sky was a clear, fresh blue and the clouds looked were fluffy and sparkling to Sumia. She lifted her arms and smiled. The moment didn't last forever, because she looked down and saw the Shepherds' tent, where she saw some of her friends bickering behind the battlefield.

"There they are Cake Pie!" Sumia cried in joy.

Sumia looked more closely, "And there's my husband." she spotted his clock and hair color and pointed at him, "Right there!"

"Say no more." Cake Pie said as he made his descend down.

Sumia's eyes lit up as she saw her husband. "Robin!"

When Robin heard that he did a double take when he saw his lovely wife flying towards him. "Su-Sumia!"

As Cake Pie landed Sumia jumped which automatically put Robin into panic mode.

"Whoa!" Robin yelled as he managed to catch Sumia in his arms, she was surprisingly light.

Robin still shivered a bit. "D-Don't scare me like that Sumia."

"I love you too!" Was her response. She wrapped her arms around Robin and hugged him. "So what were you and the other Shepherds been arguing about?"

Robin sighed and crossed his arms, "Well, we've been trying to hold back the Risen attack on our camp, but so many of our soldiers are being defeated out in battle. We need to think of a new strategy."

Sumia knew what she had to do, "Don't worry, my love! I will vanquish these foul beasts!" She said with a voice like a brave knight in the fantasy books she reads. "Oooh, I just hope I don't mess up!"

And with that, Sumia took flight on her trusty steed and swooped over the battlefield of Shepherds fighting Risen. From her height, she could see Sully fighting off a great knight Risen as Kellam stood his ground behind her and attacked Risen that tried to attack Sully from behind. She could also see Vaike tearing at a general Risen with a killer axe as Maribelle used her thoron tomes against it.

"Ah! Over there, Cake Pie!" Sumia shouted and pointed to Donnel and Nowi fighting off a group of warrior Risen were surrounding them from all sides, and they were severely outnumbered. "They're in serious danger, I have to go and help them!"

"Indeed, milady. Onward we go!" Cake Pie dived down towards the horde of Risen surrounding Donnel and Nowi. As she got closer, Sumia readied her lance at her side.

SHING! Sang Sumia's shining silver lance as it tore through multiple Risen. She and Cake Pie made another turn towards the horde of Risen.

CRASH! Went the Risen as they flew through the air from Sumia's valiant charge.

"Well yeeehaw!" Donny shouted in joy as he saw Sumia charge through the Risen surrounding him and Nowi. "Looks like Sumia's come to save our hide!"

"Thanks a bunch, Sumia!" Nowi cheered on while still in her Manakete form. "Me and Donny will take care of the rest from here!"

As Donny and Nowi took out the remainder of the horde that surrounded them, Sumia joyfully thought to herself, "Wow! I'm being a huge help out here! Maybe there's even more I can do out here than I thought possible!"

From behind, Sumia heard the voice of her husband calling out to her, "Sumia! What are you doing? You could get hurt out here!" But unaware to him, a risen Pegasus Knight was about to strike him from behind.

"LOOK OUT!" Sumia cried out to Robin, and then charged into the incoming pegasus knight.

CLASH! Sumia rammed the Risen knight off its steed.

Robin was shocked and surprised to see Sumia come to his rescue this quickly. "Wow! I can't thank you enough, my love!"

Sumia blushed, "No need to thank me. You're safe and that's all that matters."

Sumia dismounted from Cake Pie and walked closer to her husband who was blushing as well. She grabbed his hands and pressed her nose against Robin's. As Sumia opened her eyes, she saw the handsome face of her husband but there was also a dark purple mist far behind him.

"What's that?" Sumia asked.

Robin turned around and was ready to protect his wife just in case. "I'm not sure, but I'm willing to find out what it is." Robin walked closer.

"Wait!" Sumia cried frantically. "You're not going without me."

She hastily followed her husband into the purple mist. Their legs felt a bit cold and the mist got thicker and crept up to their knees as they kept walking.

Then Sumia started feeling tired, "Robin, maybe we should turn back."

Robin didn't answer, he couldn't get his legs to stop walking.

"Robin!" Sumia cried.

"Your last breath approaches!" Cried a familiar voice.

"Huh? Where did those two come from?" Sumia thought.

"Frederick and Miriel need our help." Robin cried as he ran towards the knight and mage fighting the Risen.

"Ok, this is a little wierd, but I have no time to think now. I need to help them!" Sumia thought to herself as she quickly got back on Cake Pie.

ZOOM! She charged through the Risen attacking Frederick and Miriel.

"Fascinating! Reckless...but fascinating! And what incredible velocity!" Miriel marveled, "Such a feat of bravery and determination could only be acheived by an accomplished fighter!"

As Miriel watched Sumia's incredible flight, Frederick saw a wyvern-riding Risen charging behind her, "Miriel! Behind you!"

Before Miriel could react, the wyvern rider thrust his spear straight into Miriel's back. Blood spat out of her mouth as she screamed from the strike.

"I-incon-ceivable!..." Miriel choked as she fell to the ground nearly dying.

"MIRIEL!" Frederick shouted as he saw his wife drop the ground with a large wound in her back. He rode towards Miriel's body and then turned to the Risen with a stare of death, "Cursed dastard, you will surely pay!"

"BEGONE!" Sumia shouted as she and Cake Pie turned around and charged toward the wyvern rider.

SHING! Sumia furiously pierced the wyvern's scaly hide, and the wyvern fell to the ground along with its rider.

"Quickly now, lady Sumia. The mage needs our help." Cake Pie urged Sumia.

"Right away!" Sumia quickly dismounted from Cake Pie and ran towards where Frederick was holding Miriel in his arms. "B-but wait...oh no! I don't have a healing staff! What will I do?!"

"But I bid you, Sumia." Frederick begged. "Surely there must be something that can be done. Potions, elixirs, anything!"

Sumia then suddenly felt something behind her back. It felt like a staff. Desperately, she grasped, pulled the mystery object out of its sheath, and gasped. For sure enough, it was a healing staff, "Thank the gods!" Sumia shouted toward the sky and held her staff over Miriel's near-lifeless body.

A blue aura emanated from the staff, dried up Miriel's blood, and closed up her wound. As she was being healed, Miriel slowly opened her eyes and saw the smiling faces of Frederick and Sumia.

"Unnh...Have I yet arrived at the beyond?" Miriel asked, as she was slightly blinded by the daylight of the battle.

Frederick was overjoyed when he saw Miriel conscious, and he took her into his arms. "Not while I draw breath!" He then looked to Miriel's lifesaver, who was just as joyful as he was. "You have my sincere gratitude, Sumia. Truly you have been a great help to us and the company of the Shepherds."

"R-really?" Sumia's eyes widened in amazement. For one of the few times in her life, she felt like she had done something not only useful, but meaningful for her friends. She was expecting Robin to show his appreciation for her bravery, but her husband wasn't there when she turned around. Sumia looked around for a moment as the world around her seemed a bit distorted.

"Sumia..." A familiar voice called out to her in a whisper.

Sumia turned around to see a dark, hooded figure who she couldn't recognize immediately. Suddenly, the figure unhooded himself, and he revealed himself to be none other then, "R-Robin?..." Sumia stuttered.

"Give in...do not resist Grima." Robin held out one shadowy hand to Sumia.

"What?" Sumia asked in confusion. "G-Grima? What's going on?"

"Sumia, milady!" Cried Frederick behind her. "What has gotten into you?!"

Sumia quickly turned around to see, not Frederick, but a Great Knight Risen with Frederick's voice. She shrieked at the sight of the horrifying, ghastly face just a foot from her own.

"G-Get away from me!" Sumia cried as she ran away from the Risen. Sumia's courage and determination from earlier had all but disappeared, and was replaced with gripping fear and tears.

"You cannot run from fate forever, my love..." Robin's voice ran all through Sumia's head as she continued running frantically. But suddenly, Sumia felt her feet stumbling underneath her and her body falling forward; then she hit the ground face-first.

"You WILL come to me, Sumia!" Robin's voice again urged her.

As Sumia lay on the ground, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt useless, weak, and afraid; she wanted to give up now. But there was still one small piece of courage left inside her that told her not to give up now, that she can still change her fate.

So Sumia fought against her self-pitying emotions, got up off the ground, wiped the moisture from her eyes, and stared at Robin, who was still far away from her but seemed to be slowly transforming into a dark dragon.

"N-no..." Sumia said in a defiant whisper. "No...even if you are my husband, I will..never give in to the shadows." She then drew her spear and held it high above her head. "I am Sumia, warrior princess of light and justice!"

As she made this bold battle cry, hundreds upon thousands of Risen suddenly came up from the ground behind Robin, who had by now morphed into a great dragon, with a long, slithery body.

"Well then, warrior princess" The monstrous Robin had called out to her. "...Face me, and prove your courage!"

Sumia, standing alone, and without Cake Pie or Frederick to help her, readied herself for a full-on charge into the army of Risen and towards the fell dragon himself. This was now all or nothing for her, if she couldn't be brave now, she could never be again.

As Sumia drew closer, the armies of Risen, armed to the tooth and nail with axes, swords, and spears, charged forward against the one-woman army.

Sumia was now within a few yards of the Risen, and she braced herself for her first impact. However, to her surprise, she had passed through all the Risen as if they weren't there. Nevertheless, she kept her focus on the fell dragon before her and charged forward.

"Foolish clod!" The fell dragon taunted her. "No matter where you run, you will only find yourself in darkness!" He then lunged his enormous, tooth-filled mouth towards the lone Pegasus warrior and was about to swallow her whole.

"I'LL END THIS NOW!" Sumia cried at the top of her lungs as she was about to thrust her spear into the throat of the beast. But instead of feeling the spear plunge into her target, she felt herself falling forward into a flight of long stairs going down into the abyss.

"No no no, please don't fall!" Sumia tried to pull herself back, but it was too late, her feet had already given way, and she started falling face-down down the stairs. Sumia's clunky armor caused her descent down the stairs to feel more bumpy.

"Is this how it really ends?" Sumia thought to herself as she continued falling down the stairs. "That I'm going to die because of my uselessness?"

She and her clanging armor had tumbled down the last stair, and Sumia found herself plummeting into darkness. As she stared into the seemingly endless pit, she was suddenly staring into the bright red, eyes of a dragon. The same dragon that she had just lunged herself into with all her might, and it was about to swallow her whole!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"...Sumia?...Sumia?" Robin was calling to Sumia as tears passed through her tightly shut eyes.

"N-No...I won't...give..in" Sumia protested in her sleep.

"SUMIA!" Robin shouted at Sumia as he shook her awake.

Sumia's eyes opened slowly as she stared into the eyes of her husband, who was no longer surrounded by shadows. She looked around and saw that she was in hers and Robin's own tent. It was all just a horrible nightmare after all.

"I heard you screaming in your sleep." Said Robin. "You must have had a very serious nightmare."

"Y-Yes." Sumia replied feeling a little sad. "I had a dream where I was the hero in shining armor for once. I was finally useful to everyone, I even saved Miriel's life when she was nearly dying."

"'Finally' useful?" Robin asked in shocked disbelief. "But you've always been a useful soldier to all the other Shepherds. I, especially, should know."

"B-but" Sumia stuttered, she still didn't feel confident in herself. "No matter what, I always mess up somehow, and ruin things for everyone else."

"Yet, that doesn't matter compared to how much you've changed our lives for the better, Sumia. Especially mine." Robin said, brushing Sumia's hair.

Sumia blushed as her husband lavished her with praise. She never felt like someone had cared so deeply about her accomplishments and that nobody had ever looked past her flaws until she had met Robin. As she said when he proposed to her, it feels great to feel special.

"And no matter what, I will always be there to help you when you make mistakes."

Sumia then remembered something else from her dream. "I also met a kind pegasus named Cake Pie!"

Robin was a bit weirded out now. "Cake Pie? What a strange name. But there are some pegasi in the stable who could use proper names."

Sumia's eyes lit up in excitement. "Can we go there now Robin?...I don't feel like going back to sleep right now."

Robin grinned, Sumia just had a nightmare and now she's her normal glowing self. "If it will make you happy."

Sumia sprung up and ran out of the tent. "Yay!"

She could've told Robin about how he got swallowed by darkness, but it was scary and unsettling. She wanted to believe it was nothing more than a dream, even though she believed dreams meant something.

* * *

**So what do you think? You think I should do more Fire Emblem stuff? Because I certainly enjoyed this.**

**Leave a follow, favorite, review, or whatever you want, and I'll catch y'all later!**


End file.
